The Tower: A Broken Promise
by HumpyDumpy
Summary: Kim Possible never imagined her life would turn out the way it did. An event, 10 years ago still haunts her, constantly bringing her great sorrow. Will Kim Possible, a shell of her former self, find out how such an ordinary day could have gone so wrong? Who planned the event? Is she ready? This story was inspired by a variety of different Shakespearian plays. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Bright Sunny Day**

It was a bright sunny day. One would assume, in a literary sense anyway, this was a pathetic fallacy representing the joy and happiness everyone felt on this beautiful day. For Kim Possible however, it symbolized what was lost that faithful day. How could such an ordinary day have gone so wrong? They were only supposed to be in Japan for 4 hours! She sighed, as she continued to make PB&J sandwiches. Her cooking had improved a whole lot since that faithful day. Maybe, it was to pay tribute to that faithful day. She continued being lost in her thoughts, reminiscing about the old days, days where everything was less complicated. She missed being a free lancing teen heroine. She missed the laughter, which she so dearly associated with the missions. She missed being, "The Girl Who Could Do Anything".

Now, all she was just a shell. A shell of her former self. She wasn't Kim Possible, The girl who could do anything. Instead, she was a sad trophy wife, a women put on display for their spouses need for eye candy. She remember a time when she could have truly loved her spouse. Of course, this was before "That Day". Actually now that she thought it, she had lost that potential love many months prior. However, this didn't mean she didn't admire her spouse. Her partner had done her a huge service. They had taken here in at her lowest point. However, despite all the solace they had displayed. Despite all the love that they had shown her, she just couldn't love them back. She couldn't forget "That Day".

In a hurry she wiped away her tear, as she heard the door slam shut. It was her son, Jonathan, or Jon as he liked to be called. With all the courage that she could muster up, she spun around to face her son. He looked just like him, only be it a bit smaller in age. He had the same freckles, the same goofy unkempt blond hair. But most of all he had his happy go-lucky attitude. Without showing her sorrow, she began to speak.

"How was your first day at middle school, sweetie?"

"It was great mom, Jessica and I went to all our classes. All the teacher there are so funny. They made us do introductory exercises today. I even introduced Ruff to everybody." Ruff was his naked mole rat. She was so distrait when he had brought it home after winning the creature at Middleton Days. As she was about to get lost in her thoughts, he continued. "I think I am going to try out for the school mascot, just so I could hang with Jessica when she becomes a Cheerleader. I love junior high!" exclaimed Jon. "Although I did run into a little snag." He quickly mutter, just barely audible by the human ear.

"What kind of Snag?" ask Kim in a confused and slightly irritated tone.

Jonathan flinched at her cold, yet soft tone. "Weeelll" Jon started, "Mr. Barkin caught me in the halls after the bell rang, and he kind of gave me a warning." He stated.

While Kim was slightly angry at this revelation, she just could stay mad at that face. A face, that brought back the good old days.

"I didn't know Mr. Barkin still taught, let alone taught middle school?" asked Kim.

"Well he is teaching at Middleton Middle School now, and he's out to get me. I mean can't a guy be 5 minutes late to class, without being threatened by detention?" snarled Jon.

"Don't worry sweetie, he was like that when both your father and I were kids as well. Now go clean up, while I finish making this PB&J sandwich for you. And remember no video games until you finish your homework."

"Aw man, well this tanks." huffed Jon. To Kim, it brought her back when all was right with the world. She mentally tuned it out, trying not to cry in front of her son.

"Now go get cleaned up!" exclaimed Kim with a hint of sorrow.

When he had left to go get cleaned up she broke down. Sobbing lightly at first, gradually increasing the intensity of the Sob. Why was Fate so cruel, taking away the one thing she loved more than anything in the whole world. Why, did she have to convince him to go to Japan with her? She suddenly found herself in Jon's room. There lying on the bed was one of the two simmers of sunshine left in her life, and it was her Pandaroo. She had given this to her other simmer, in the hopes that it will allow her happiness to live on through him. She remembered the day she had received this.

 **"Faster KP, were going to be late. And, I so can't handle another one of Mrs. Trudy's detentions again!" said the scrawny blond as he tugged his best friend to class.**

 **"I'm sorry Ron, I'm just really tired today. I haven't been getting much sleep lately" said the auburn headed 6** **th** **grader.**

 **"Why have you not been sleeping much", questioned the boy. "Up all night thinking about Rick Nash?" he teased.**

 _Ah, Rick Nash, adult Kim remembered her 6_ _th_ _grade crush. Again, those were the days, just her and Ron facing the world, together._

 **"No!" proclaimed the now agitated red head.**

 **"Fine you want to know the truth, will that shut you up!" exclaimed the red head.**

 **Noticing the scared look on Ron's face, the girl quickly went into damage control mode.**

 **"I'm sorry Ron! I am just irritated due to the lack of Sleep."**

 **"Do you forgive me?" enquired Kim with a bit of guilt in her eyes.**

 **"S'AH, why wouldn't I forgive my most bondiggest friend" Ron stated.**

 **"Best friend" corrected Kim.**

 **"Right Best friend. Now why don't you tell me why you haven't been getting any sleep lately, Best friend" Ron asked her.**

 **"Ok, but first you have to promise not to laugh" stated Kim a bit agitatedly.**

 **"I promise"**

 **"OK, Lately I have been dreaming that one day, you're going to leave me. I don't exactly see how, but all I know is that the thought of you not being my best friend scares me. It scares me enough to wake me up in the middle of the night" uttered the red head in a hush tone.**

 **"Aw, don't worry Kim I'll never leave you! I promise. And if by accident I do, then I promise to always comeback to you." said Ron, as he pulled her into a hug.**

 _Adult Kim sobbed in remembrance of this statement. That was one the one promise he couldn't keep._

 **Later that afternoon, Ron Stoppable stood at the door to The Possible Residence. He knew that the talk with Kim wasn't going to be enough. The girl had been genuinely scared that he would leave her. With a little bit of courage he knocked on the door. Mrs. Dr. Possible answered the door.**

 **"Why Ronald, what brings you by?" asked Ann Possible.**

 **"Eh, Hey Dr.P, I heard that Kim was having trouble sleeping. So, I decided to get her something"**

 **"Well then, why don't you just go right up ahead? She should be in her room. Thank you for being so supportive" stated Mrs. Dr. P.**

 **"No problem Mrs. P "proclaimed Ron as he walked up the stairs.**

 **Just then, Kim Possible heard a knock on her door. She went to open it, really hoping whoever it was would leave her to her sleep. To her surprise, when she opened the door she saw Ron.**

 **"What are you doing here, not that I'm complaining?" she asked.**

 **"I know you had trouble sleeping at night, so I got you something."**

 **"You didn't have to get me something" proclaimed a slightly surprised Kim.**

 **"I know, but I wanted to. I know you're scared that I would leave you. Even though I promised I wouldn't leave you, I got you a reassurance gift." Ron explained as he handed her a bag. "It's a Pandaroo, It's so you will always have something to remember me by, even when I am not here."**

 **A tear shred from Kim's eye. She jumped the unsuspecting boy with a hug.**

 **"Thank you, Ron! You're the bestest best friend ever!" exclaimed the grateful red head.**

 **"No problem KP! Now you should get some sleep, you look like you just went ten rounds with Muhammad Tyson"**

 **"It's Muhammad Ali Ron, and thank you I will." Kim notified.**

Kim, who was now crying profusely, was clutching the Pandaroo with all her strength. In her mind the same question kept repeating itself, how could this happen? Ten years ago, she was on cloud nine. She was married to Ron. They were going to have a baby. He had just recently started his own restaurant. But all that changed when they went to Japan. He was killed by a ninja. Before the ninja could be apprehended, he committed suicide. Emotionally distraught to an extreme, she quit crime fighting. It was a full 2 years later that she reluctantly married her current spouse. Her parents had forced her to remarry, sighting that a kid needs 2 parents. Her current spouse had been consoling her right after Ron' Death.

Just then she heard the door open again. Was it Jon? No, he's getting washed up. Then who? Then suddenly she here her spouses voice.

"Honey I'm home!" her spouse stated.

Wiping away the tears, she went downstairs' to greet her spouse.

"How was your Day, Shego?" she asked her paled skin Beau, hiding her emotions.

 _TBC_...

 _ **Authors Note: R &R. Feel free to leave any suggestions regarding the tone of the story. This is my first time writing, so feel free to send any suggestions to improve my diction. **_

_**Edit: I Fixed a Bunch of errors.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: April Showers

"It was fine. Being the head of Middleton Ninja, sure is tiring" exclaimed her green coloured wife.

"So I take it, you had fun beating down on the new recruits? "Joked Kim.

"They got what was coming to the, I mean _No Pain No Gain,_ right princess." Shego indicated. Unbeknown to Kim, a small smirk found its way onto Shego's face.

"How about we get Jon to go to a friend's house, and we play a game of doctor" Shego asked seductively.

"My, you're awfully suggestive today! Although I can't. I was supposed to meet Monique today." a wistful Kim proclaims.

"You know princess, I feel like every time I want to get close to you, you simply push me away by bringing up some excuse!" blustered the green (former?) villainess.

"Shego, you know that isn't true!" protested the red head.

"You sure have a way of showing your love to me!"

"Fine, I'll stay in. Will that make you happy?" flustered Kim.

"Very!"

Kim sighed. It had been 2 years since she had last seen her friends. It was times like these she felt as if she was stuck in a tower. A tower made of cobblestone, one where her evil step mother kept the keys. However in this case the step mother just happened to be her wife. She hated feeling this way, feeling like a helpless princess forever trapped up there. All, she wanted to do was be Kim Possible again. However, she knew that those days were over. She was now Kim Possible, trophy wife. She really hated bright sunny days.

Shego, on the other hand, was battled to keep a smug look of her face. She really loved Kim. She just hated sharing. Ever since they had gotten married, she tried making it so it was just the two of them.

Every year, during the week of May 6th, Shego would reluctantly let Kim go. For it was around this time that the former Heroine would venture to Japan to visit her former husband. Every year, Shego would try making an excuses. However, Kim just wouldn't yield, she just wouldn't give up May 6th.

If only she would give up May 6th!

No matter, the plasma powered women was happy. She had Kimberly all to herself.

April came by in a hurry. While Shego had never been one for sayings and quotes, she couldn't argue with the one that came to mind. ' _April Showers.'_ The amount of rain that Middleton had received over the last 2 weeks had certainly made this statement true. Now that she thought about it Kimmie was the happiest in this month. Leave it to the girl, no women who adopted the saying ' _Never Be Normal!_ ' to find happiness in the most depressing month of the year. Suddenly, Shego found her life approaching a dreaded day, May 6th! How will she attempt to stop princess this time? The pale skinned lady had no clue.

As the days got closer Shego finally made her move.

"Hey princess the Middleton Ninja are holding a festival in honour of the late Sensei Idainaru Shi (Yes, this is Master Sensei), I was hoping we could go together" Shego mustered hopefully

"Sorry, but I can't. I am going to go visit Ron. I really wish he could be here" Kim said softly on the verge of tears.

Noticing the change of emotion in Kim's voice, Shego decided she didn't want to push the issue any farther. While some may say, she had Kim wrapped around her finger, she knew the importance of the occasional outing. Every year despite Shego's many attempts, she would let Kim go for exactly one week. Oh well, what harm could letting her go for one more year do, right?

"Shhhhhh, He's in a better place now. Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, while gently rubbing her hand down Kim's back.

"No, I want to go alone, with Jon." She said in between sniffles. "I am leaving for Japan tomorrow, so I could be there by there in two days."

"You will have the house to yourself while I am gone, while I also go visit his parent" Kim continued. She just couldn't help but wonder what kind of horrendous monstrosity the house will look like when she gets back. Sometimes she wondered, who makes a bigger mess Jon or Shego.

"When will you be back?" questioned a slightly concerned Shego.

"In about a week and a half. Thank you for all you have done for Jon and Me." said Kim. While she wasn't in love with Shego, she was definitely grateful towards her.

"Your welcome. Well I guess, I could invite the Lipskeys over and see what they have been up too" Shego stated, in a slightly sad tone. She didn't like it when Kim went away. Why did she have to be so stubborn when it came to this part of the year?

"Don't worry, I am sure you could handle a week without me" reassured Kim.

While Kim left to go pack. Shego made her way to the living room and turned on the TV. Sitting down on the couch, she began to ponder. _'Why couldn't she and princess not have the same relationship they had before their breakup? ' 'Could Princess ever get over Ron? '_ Then in her mind entered a question she didn't want answered. This question brought a whole lot of pain every time it was asked. The question that must never be answer was, _'Why had she chosen him over her? '_. To this day, that question haunted her. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, she never noticed darkness slowly came over her as she fell asleep.

 _Shego in her dream state found herself in Middleton 12 years ago. That year was the best year of her life, one filled with absolute grace and love._

 _She distinctly remembered that evening in June, 2 year after the Diablo events. It was a misty night. To a literary artist it might seem to represent suspense or even mysticism. But for Shego, it represented one thing and one thing alone… love. She remembered trying to find her iZUM (_ yes, I know another iteration of the remarkable apple product) _in her remarkably TARDIS like Purse. While she wasn't looking she bumped into some one_

 **"Watch where you're going" she said.**

 **"Sorry! I hope you're OK" came the reply in an almost familiar tone.**

 **"You know some like yourself, alone, by yourself, it would be a shame if something were to happen to you" Shego said in a menacing tone.**

 **"Take your best shot, it's not like people haven't tried before" the stranger said in a doleful tone.**

 **That had stopped Shego in her tracks for some reason. Normally she would have taken the opportunity to jump the stranger. However, for some unknown reason he hadn't. Against her better judgement she dove deep into the conversation.**

 **"What's wrong, going through a breakup?" she questioned in a soft understanding tone.**

 **"Wouldn't you like to know huh, Shego?" the strangers said with enough iciness to freeze hell. Apparently the stranger had found out who she was talking to. Without any warning they lunged at Shego.**

 **"Wait, who are you? How do you know who I am?" she questioned as she blocked the lunge. She then countered with a punch of her own.**

 **"It's funny, I never thought you would forget me that soon!" came the reply, as the hood she had been wearing came off as it caught onto Shego's fist.**

 **"Kim? Kim possible!" asked a slightly stunned Shego.**

 **"Yes! You ready. I really want some violence right now" came the reply from a now angry Kim Possible.**

 **"I don't want to fight. I want to listen" Shego calmly stated. While she was good, Kim was better. Shego hadn't been keeping up with her physique nearly as much as the other girl, especially over the last year.**

 **"But I don't want to speak! I want to fight" shouted Kim as she punched Shego's stomach.**

 **"Oh you're going to pay for that! The gloves are off now Princess" exclaimed Shego as she charged.**

 _The fighting had continued for 30 minutes. Both girls got in various blows to the other. While Kim was the better fighter, Shego's Plasma did its Job. She had just punched Kim in stomach hard. This had winded the troubled heroine. As she had sat the floor to catch her breath, Shego had begun spoken._

 **"Now that that's out of the way. Why don't you tell me what's going on? Whatever is bothering you is affecting your technique. So, tell me and we could continue fighting" Shego began to reason.**

 **"Very well" Kim reluctantly replied.**

 **"OK after Graduation, I started attending Middleton U. Ron was originally with me as well. I say was because a year ago he was forced to transfer to Yamanouchi Institute. He tried to stay with me, but in the end he was forced to go. He visits so rarely, that it feels like I never see him" Kim spoke with hints of sadness.**

 **"So it was your boyfriend. So what he decided he had enough and decided to dump you?" Shego inquired**

 **"No, nothing like that. I miss him. I miss having him with me. I miss cuddling with him. I miss his goofy sense of laughter. I just miss him! But most of all I miss…..eh….you know." Stated a dreary and slightly flushed Kim.**

 **"Why don't you just move on? A hot young lady like you should be able to find someone in no time" Shego smugly suggested.**

 **"I don't think you get it Shego, I love him. I will never leave him, no matter how far he is"**

 **"Well then why don't you allow a friend to buy you ice cream and a movie" Shego ask in a friendly tone.**

 **"Sure, it would help keep my head of it"**

 _Shego fondly remembered getting ice cream. She had gotten mint chocolate, while Kim had gotten a banana splits with strawberry syrup. She also fondly remembered what happened once they got home from the movies, needless to Kim didn't go home that night. She sure was frisky that night._

 _She loved that summer. It had been noticeably misty for the rest of the summer. Just the way she liked it!_

Suddenly Shego was pulled out of her dream-scape, and into the land of the living by Kim's son, Jon.

"Can I have a dog?" asked the hyper 10 year old.

"No! Leave me alone" came a grumbled reply.

"Aw, but mom won't let me have one. Maybe you could talk her into it"

"No! And if you bother me again, I will make sure you will feel sorry you were ever born! Got that!" shouted a vastly annoyed villainess.

With that Jon left Shego. Truth be told he hated her. He often wondered why the stayed with her. But his mother always thought of Shego as an Angel. In his mother's eyes, Shego could do no wrong.

The following afternoon Kim and her son had both boarded their Bueno Aviono flight. Earlier that morning she had said her goodbyes to Shego, promising to be back in a week. This had seemed to bring a smile to the pale women's face.

Laying back in her seat, she began to ponder. She began to wonder if she was ready to go back to the remains of her old life again. But most of all she began to wonder, if she will finally learn what series of events lead to that horrible day!


End file.
